


mafia

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: in which chanhee finds out that his boyfriend is in a mafia
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	mafia

"tell us who sent you." haknyeon hissed are the man, earning a weak 'no'. haknyeon looked back at sangyeon, waiting for some kind of permission to take it a step forward. 

"we're getting nowhere." sangyeon turned to juyeon, who instantly agreed. 

"let him use the knife." sunwoo suggested, leaning against the fence next to hyunjoon. 

"i'll never tell you anything." the guy on the floor groaned out, clutching his stomach in pain from his previous beating.

"shut it." haknyeon snarled at him before sangyeon gave him permission to start using his knife. 

sunwoo stared at the man as haknyeon slowly sliced his skin open.

"wait! fuck, stop!" the man yelled out, wildly thrashing against haknyeon's hold. 

"shut him up." juyeon told hyunjoon, who pushed himself off the wall before he tied a bandanna around the guys mouth, effectively gagging him. 

"someone's watch-" kevin's voice rang through their ear pieces before a loud crash of a trash can resonated throughout the alley. 

"-ing." kevin finished off. 

everyone snapped their heads towards the direction of the sound and found a figure of a person running away. 

"get him!" sangyeon yelled to sunwoo and hyunjoon, who immediately ran after the figure. 

"jacob, bring the van to our usual spot." sangyeon ordered through the ear piece, receiving a 'got it' from jacob. 

"take him to the van and don't forget to blindfold him." sangyeon told haknyeon and juyeon, who sprung into action and carried the man away. 

"kevin, you're so dead." sangyeon snarled through the ear piece. 

"eric distracted me." kevin defended himself, a whine of disagreement coming form eric in the background. 

"you better hope that sunwoo and hyunjoon get the person." sangyeon gritted out before he threw his ear piece on the floor and smashed it with his foot. 

*

"let's split up." hyunjoon suggested as they ran after the figure, who seemed to be in excellent shape with how fast he was running. 

"got it." sunwoo nodded before turning to the right so he could try to cut off the person. 

"got you now." sunwoo mumbled to himself as the guy unknowingly ran towards his direction. 

sunwoo tackled the man to the floor, holding his gun up to his face before his eyes widened and his heart dropped. 

"chanhee?!" sunwoo gasped, putting his gun down as he stared at his boyfriend's scared face. 

"get off of me!" chanhee thrashed under sunwoo, to no avail. 

"let me explain." sunwoo breathed out, trying to calm chanhee down. 

"there's nothing to explain, get off of me! i'm breaking up with you!" chanhee struggled under sunwoo's hold, ignoring the way sunwoo's face fell. 

"you can't do that, chanhee. let me explain first." sunwoo pleaded, looking up at the road when he heard their van approaching. 

"are you gonna kill me?!" chanhee panicked, his breathing turning hard as the van approached. 

"i'm not gonna kill you and i certainly won't allow them to kill you." sunwoo assured chanhee, standing up before pulling chanhee up with him. 

chanhee quickly took cover behind sunwoo but he was still trying to get his wrist free from sunwoo's grip. 

as soon as the van stopped in front of them, sangyeon and haknyeon jumped out. 

"good job, sunwoo." sangyeon patted sunwoo's shoulder as he took chanhee in. 

"i have something to sa-" sunwoo was cut off when sangyeon raised a hand up to stop his talking. 

"hak, finish him." sangyeon motioned haknyeon to kill him, chanhee desperately tugged against sunwoo's grip but sunwoo just tightened it. 

"you're not gonna kill him." sunwoo coldly let out, holding his gun out towards haknyeon. 

"what?" jacob asked from inside the van, everyone was confusedly watching the scene unfold before them. 

"why not?" haknyeon slowly backed up, knowing that sunwoo could kill him in less than a second if he really wanted to. 

"yeah, why not?" sangyeon asked, stepping up to sunwoo, who simply pointed his gun at him instead. 

"he's my boyfriend." sunwoo spat out, catching everyone off guard. 

"i knew it!" jaehyun screech came from inside the van before a smack and a loud 'ow' was heard. 

"oh snap, we'll it's nice to finally meet you." kevin laughed from inside the van before he was pushed to the back seat by eric. 

"quit breathing on me, asshole." eric snapped at him before returning his attention back on sunwoo. 

"he saw everything." sanyeon gritted out, glaring at chanhee who just moved closer to sunwoo. 

"and he won't say a thing." sunwoo replied, not lowering his gun. 

"how could you be so sure?" juyeon asked from inside the van, leaning his head on the arm that was resting on the open window edge. 

"as i said, he's my boyfriend." sunwoo explained, earning a small noise of disagreement from chanhee. 

sangyeon pondered upon the situation for a moment, he took one look at sunwoo's determined face, at chanhee's fearful face and then at their hands that were now clasped together. 

"fine." sangyeon eventually gave up, earning a groan from haknyeon, he really wanted to get some action. 

"but he stays with us from now on. i don't need any funny business." sangyeon glared at chanhee one last time before hopping back into the van, haknyeon following close behind. 

sunwoo hesitantly lowered his gun and tucked it on the inside of his jeans. he turned to look at chanhee apologetically before leading him into the van. 

*

"leave me alone, sunwoo." chanhee exasperatedly shouted, pushing sunwoo away from him. 

"just listen to what i have to say." sunwoo begged, taking chanhee's hand in his. 

"you kill people, what's there to explain?" chanhee frustratedly said, taking his hand back. 

"just hear me out, okay?" sunwoo calmly asked, waiting for chanhee to respond. 

"fine." chanhee gave up, sitting down on sunwoo's neatly made bed. 

"they're bad people, chanhee. i'm not saying that it's okay to kill them but we're doing the world a favor. the people we kill are evil mafia members, corrupt business men, serial killers, the list goes on." sunwoo explains, crouching down in front of chanhee. 

"you're still killing them." chanhee crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at sunwoo. 

"i haven't killed anyone since a couple months ago and that was because she was gonna kill me. hak is our official killer." sunwoo tried to make things better but chanhee just gaped at him. 

"that doesn't make things better, does it?" sunwoo asked, placing his hands down on chanhee's thighs. 

"no and why didn't you tell me?" chanhee asked, earning an unimpressed look from sunwoo. 

"i knew you'd freak out and would've broken up with me." sunwoo replied, feeling happiness bloom in his chest when chanhee didn't push him away. 

"that's technically what i did." chanhee laughed, looking around sunwoo's room. 

"you like it?" sunwoo asked, looking up at chanhee's face. 

"yes, do you live here?" chanhee asked, eyes scanning sunwoo's walls. 

"yeah, that's why i never brought you over because i live with all of them." sunwoo explained, chanhee's face lighting up in realization. 

"okay, now everything makes sense." chanhee nodded to himself, his eyes stopping when his eyes landed on a picture of him and sunwoo. sunwoo was kissing his cheek as chanhee scrunched his nose up, a big smile on his face. 

"who took that picture?" chanhee asked, standing up to take a better look of it 

"ah, that was jaehyun. he was spying on us that day, what a creep." sunwoo shook his head, smiling when chanhee took it in his hands. 

"that's a really good picture." chanhee studied the picture, everything about it was perfect. 

"yeah, he's our spy, he takes perfect pictures and videos." sunwoo explains, standing up as he walked towards chanhee. 

"that's cool, is he into photography- what are you doing?" chanhee interrupted himself when sunwoo placed his hands either side of chanhee, trapping him against his bookshelf. 

"it's nice... seeing you in my room, i mean. i've always wanted you to see it." sunwoo explained, nosing at chanhee's neck. 

"then you should've told me what you do sooner, maybe you shouldn't have waited for me to find out-" chanhee started but was interrupted by sunwoo. 

"mmm, yeah, i know." sunwoo mumbled before leaning in to capture chanhee's lips. 

chanhee smiled into the kiss before his eyes fluttered close, he kissed him back with force as he clumsily placed the picture back on the shelf before wrapping his arms around sunwoo neck. 

sunwoo placed his hands on chanhee's waist before leading them towards his bed, he gently let chanhee fall on his bed before crawled on top of his and resumed kissing him. he used his hands to hold himself up since he didn't want to put his whole weight on chanhee, he would probably break him if he did that. 

chanhee rested his hands on sunwoo's waist, tightening his grip when he felt sunwoo's tongue slip inside his mouth.  
chanhee let out a pleased whine when sunwoo started sucking at his tongue gently. 

"god, look at you. you're so pretty and just for me." sunwoo breathed out, caressing chanhee's cheek as he leaned down to rest his forehead against chanhee's. chanhee preened at the compliment, closing his eyes as he took in his boyfriend's scent. 

"sunwoo, come out with your partner. we have a lot to talk about." sangyeon's voice rang out before knocking was heard at the door and then footsteps leading away. 

"partner? he really needs to get with the times." sunwoo sighed, smiling when chanhee giggled a little. 

"come on, let's go." sunwoo said before leaning in to leave a final kiss on chanhee's temple. 

"wait, what's gonna happen?" chanhee asked, sitting up when sunwoo started heading towards the door. 

"you have nothing to worry about, okay? i'll handle it." sunwoo assured him, walking over to his lover again. 

"but what if-"

"i'll handle it. don't worry your pretty little head. come on." sunwoo interrupted him, kissing the top of chanhee's head before intertwining their hands and leading them to face his leader's wrath.


End file.
